


Forget me...

by angeljun



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Golden Child - Freeform, M/M, Not good at writing, Sad, bongbeom, bongbeom not endgame, goldenness - Freeform, idk - Freeform, ig, lol, not happy ending, what to say, woollim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljun/pseuds/angeljun
Summary: Jibeom loved Jaehyun and he thought Jaehyun loved him too. That is until he catches Jaehyun cheating on him with his best friend, Bomin.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Choi Bomin, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Kim Jibeom/choi Bomin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Forget me...

Jibeom loved Jaehyun. So when he heard the truth he didn’t believe it. Why would he? He knew his Jaehyun and he knew Jaehyun wouldn’t do that to him. But guess not everyone knows a person well enough, Jibeom realized that when he saw Jaehyun pin another boy against the wall. Everything his friends told him was true but he continuously got mad at them telling them “you don’t know him! He wouldn't ever do that to me!” He wishes he listened to his friends and saved himself from heartbreak, it would hurt but wouldn’t be as painful as seeing the person you love so much cheating on you with your own eyes. 

Jibeom stood there watching the two, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. They didn’t notice him. But he noticed them, he saw Jaehyun and his best friend, Bomin. The same Bomin who he treated like a little brother. Who always told Jibeom “you’re my favourite Hyung, without you I don’t know what I’d do”. He was betrayed by the two most important people in his life. 

He slowly walked over to them hoping somehow they'd feel him staring at him when they didn’t he fake coughed to get their attention. Once the two finally noticed him their eyes widened in shock “J-jibeom what are you doing here?” Jaehyun questioned nervously. Jibeom didn’t answer, he didn’t want to reply to him, he just wanted to end the relationship he had with the two and walk away from their lives forever.

“I came with Joochan to have a couple of drinks and saw you two here” He gave a forced smile “sorry to bother you two looks like you were busy,” He noticed they wanted to say something but before they could he continued “I just wanted to tell you Jaehyun that we’re done, I don’t know how long you’ve been cheating on me especially with the person I thought of as my best friend and brother so let’s end this, it's for the best” He then turned towards Bomin “I never told you before but I’m glad you were someone I had not only as a friend but as a brother I could look after” He stared at his finger which the ring lay peacefully, he scoffed and took it off “here’s your promise ring Jaehyun. Next time you give this to someone mean it and here’s your friendship bracelet back Bomin I rather you give to someone who you truly care for” 

He turned to walk away when he felt his hand being grabbed “Jibeom don’t do this please” he felt his eyes fill up with tears why are they suddenly acting like the victim in the situation “I love you please give me another chance” Jaehyun pleaded. 

“You don’t love me Jaehyun you never did if you did you wouldn’t cheat on me, I fought my friends for you Jaehyun and now that I found out the truth myself you expect me to forgive you? No Jaehyun it’s over” He pulled his hand away from Jaehyun’s hold and started to leave.

“Hyung I’m so sorry P-please give us another chance” He looked at Bomin it hurt to see the boy cry but he completely lost his trust in both of them and had no plans on giving them another chance, yes people should be given chances but Jibeom knew that isn’t something he wanted to do. With one last look, he walked out. 

“Jibeom! Oh my god, you’re outside? I was looking everywhere for you-” Joochan  
stopped when he noticed the latter crying “beom don’t cry what’s wrong? What happened?” Joochan questioned hoping that Jibeom would tell him. 

“I saw him, Joo, I saw him” he tried to stop the tears but they kept coming “I saw Jaehyun he was cheating on me, I should’ve listened to you and the others, I saw him inside he was with Bomin” Joochan couldn’t believe what he was hearing Bomin? The same one who always told me how much he loved Jibeom and was thankful for him? 

“Maybe you saw wrong Jibeom Bomin wouldn’t do that to you” 

“But it was him, believe me, Joo it was him, two of the most important people in my life did that” Joochan’s heart seeing his friend like this, so he took him to his home he couldn’t possibly go back to the place where Jaehyun lived as well.

. . .

Days went by and Jibeom always saw Jaehyun with someone else every time he closed his eyes, he cried every night, he felt empty. His life felt meaningless. Now he wasn’t going to let someone ruin his future, he was going to move on for good. 

Jibeom graduated college and went on to bigger things, as for Jaehyun even though he graduated college, he felt like something was missing in his life and he knew exactly what it was or who it was. Jibeom still thought of Jaehyun and Bomin now and then wondering how they were doing. His friends told him Bomin left the country to finish his studies in Japan with no plan on returning, and Jaehyun transferred to another college and finished his studies there. 

Donghyun tried to get Jibeom to go out on dates but he’d always decline saying “I don’t want to go out with anyone I rather stay lonely forever then get my heart broken again” Donghyun understood what he meant, it wasn’t easy to trust someone again and for Jibeom it would take more than a year to get over it. 

. . .

Jaehyun stood across the street waiting for the signal to turn colour and giving the go-to cross the road, that's when he saw him, the same person who loved him when no one did, who believed in him. He didn’t notice the light turn red; he was too busy staring at Jibeom. He moved to the side and waited for Jibeom. “Jibeom” Jaehyun called, Jibeom turned around looking for the owner of the voice he’d always recognize. Once they were in front of each other Jibeom took note of how Jaehyun got a little taller, he lost a lot of weight making him lose his squishable cheeks, Jibeom took note of every single detail.  
“Hi” they both said to each other, it was awkward for both of them. Jibeom was wondering why in the world Jaehyun would stop him from going to work and not say anything, whilst Jaehyun was thinking about how beautiful Jibeom still was. 

“How are you?” Jaehyun asked.

“I’m good, how about you?”

“Good good, hey umm do you want to go to a cafe nearby and catch up?” Jibeom sensed the nervousness coming from the boy, but no matter how badly he wanted to decline he didn’t want to be rude, he nodded and together they walked to the cafe. 

Remembering what Jibeom liked, Jaehyun ordered for both of them. When the drinks finally arrived they sat down at a table near the window. “So what did you want to talk about?” Jibeom started the conversation silently wishing to get away from Jaehyun as soon as possible before he breaks. 

“What are you doing these days?” Jaehyun questioned, genuinely wondering what the boy was doing these days. 

“Nothing much just work and staying at home” Jibeom replied and took a sip of his drink “you?”

“Uhh same” Jaehyun let out an awkward laugh, he wanted to go back to the time how they would freely talk to each other about anything but if it wasn’t for Jaehyun things wouldn’t have changed. 

“Jaehyun I don’t know why you asked me to catch up when there’s nothing for us to talk about” Jibeom stated the obvious “things are different now and I would like to keep that way, we’re part of each other's pasts and we can’t change that. I would appreciate it if you forget about me, pretend I never existed and let's move on with our lives hmm?” Jaehyun knew Jibeom was right yet the thought of letting Jibeom go hurt so much. Jaehyun nodded understanding and with that Jibeom got up and walked out of the cafe, leaving Jaehyun for good. 

When Jibeom left and started walking to work he felt the tears rush out, he felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart was in pain. He was leaving his first love and finally forgetting about him for good. Jaehyun sat in the cafe alone crying, hating himself for ruining their perfect relationship. He didn’t want to let Jibeom go but he wanted to respect Jibeom’s wishes. It wasn’t going to be easy for the two but they’ll find people they love and finally be able to move on from one another for good.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that great ik lol.   
> I go this idea and wanted to write it before I forget it so yeah but hoped you like it <3


End file.
